The World Spins Madly On
by Delle Tuh
Summary: Reposted and revised. A sweet, fluffy Ron and Hermione oneshot. When Hermione feels lost without Ron during Auror training, she can't wait until he returns. Rated M for sexual content.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Harry Potter._

**The World Spins Madly On**

It had been hard without him, so very hard. The flat they rented together was lonely and empty. Her footsteps echoed in the kitchen when she got her morning coffee. She did have work to occupy most of her time, but the time spent alone with her thoughts were only of him.

Auror training, she knew, was important to him and because of that she needed to stand by his side. So she did, silently and honestly. It was hard seeing any of the Weasley's as time stole away. It seemed that he was in all of them, and it reminded her of him every second she was with them.

Ginny understood well, Harry was off in Auror training with Ron, sometimes she spent the night with Hermione, holding each other in silence. But nothing was like having those arms around her, his lips close to her ear as he whispered _I Love You_. It was like that was all she wanted, all she needed to be whole again.

Time went by slowly, days washing past her like a movie, she felt like she had stopped, but the world moved around her like normal. It was hard for her to know that, because if she was at a standstill and the world moved madly on, then the world didn't need her. And in turn, maybe Ron wouldn't need her. And Ron not needing her as much as she needed him made her feel stupid. And these thoughts rushed through her head all the time, plaguing her dreams and her memories.

The night before he was going to come home she couldn't sleep. A soft flutter had emerged in her stomach around tea time that day, and had not ceased. Her eyes were wide as she lay in bed, thinking about how the next day would be, and wonder if she would finally feel like herself today. She drifted slowly into a light slumber, dreaming of him the whole time.

She woke-up around eight the next morning. The light blue of day radiated through her sheer curtains and made everything glow. It was gorgeous outside; the rain had stopped leaving everything clear and crisp. But time couldn't move fast enough for Hermione, it seemed to go by even slower than normal.

She resorted to holding a hot coffee mug in the kitchen, staring at the clock for over an hour until it was time to apparate to the Burrow. She wished they could just come back to the flat so she could express how much she missed him. But the family must be dealt with, and they might get suspicious if they don't hear from him many days after his return.

Hermione had dreamt about his coming home, how he would touch her, how only he could make her body set on fire with just a single hand. She shook her head before she turned on her heel and felt time and space constrict around her and finally release.

The warm and sunny day looked perfect as she saw the Burrow, it acted as the perfect backdrop for such a place. She smiled warmly to herself as she opened the gate and passed a few wandering gnomes.

"Hello dear!" Mrs. Weasley called from the open kitchen window.

"Hello Mum! I'll meet you in the kitchen." She opened the door and pulled into a huge hug by Mrs. Weasley.

"We have missed you, dear. It hasn't been the same since they left has it?" her hand lightly rested under Hermione's chin.

"Yes, it sure hasn't." She smiled quickly and went off to find Ginny. The house had not changed a bit since she had last visited. The fire lightly flickered as she stepped past it; the warm smell of apple's drifting in the air. Her heart gave a jump as she noticed the homemade clock on the wall. Ron and Harry's faces appeared to be moving from Traveling to Home. Her breath caught lightly and her feeling was finally confirmed by a loud shout from Mrs. Wesley in the kitchen.

"They're here!!" Hermione turned and saw a flash of red hair outside of the kitchen window. Slowly the door opened; Hermione took a single step forward, not able to move anymore.

His form finally came into view, his slender lean body that she had missed to be held by. The light freckles across his nose seemed to be more pronounced, and maybe his hair was longer. But just the sight of him made her whole body shake. When their eyes finally met Ron smiled his trademark goofy smile, flashing his blue eyes brightly for her.

"Ron." she whispered lightly. Suddenly her legs seemed to lift themselves or maybe they met half way, all anyone knows is that they found each other for the first time in months. His arms wrapped around her body tightly as her arms slid around his shoulders. He kissed her softly at first, molding her form to his slowly.

She deepened it quickly, biting at his lip for entrance. Once granted she took all she could from him, dancing around his tongue and pressing herself closely to him. A low cough rang through their ears as they slowly let go of each other. George stood in the hallway in front of them, smiling slightly but looking frustrated all the same.

"You can snog and shag him all you want at home Hermione, all I want is a hug." They all laughed as Hermione stepped back and watched as they hugged, whispering to each other and laughing lightly before George headed to kitchen. Hermione caught sight of Harry and Ginny, doing just as Ron and she had moments ago. Ron stole her attention again by pressing her to the wall and breathing hot against her ear…

"I can't wait to get you home, you have no idea how much I've missed you." He kissed her neck lightly before grabbing her hand, her heart beating thunderously in her chest as he lead her into the kitchen where she was greeted happily by Harry.

He kissed her cheek and hugged her, telling her how much he missed her. Soon everyone was seated outside, a table heaped with food and drink. Soon the two were being begged of stories as bellies grew uncomfortably full.

"Well there was once when a Head Auror we'd been warned about showed up on our schedule. I mean we'd heard horror stories." Ron wiped his mouth as Harry nodded in agreement, "But she turned out to be a woman and almost everyone was laughing." Hermione shot Ron a look, "Not me love, everyone else," Harry laughed, " and anyways , I accidentally called her Sir instead of Ma'am, and let us just say I had to do the obstacle course quite a few times at my stay at training."

Everyone laughed and carried on, laughter filling the warm air as the sun fell past the hill. Soon everyone was yawning with tired eyes, the now bare trays in front of them being magicked into the kitchen for cleaning.

"I suppose you'd all like to go home for the evening." She smiled slightly to herself, "So I bid you all good night and I shall hope to see you very soon." She hugged them all and quickly went into the kitchen, Mr. Weasley following behind her slowly.

"It's good to be back." Harry hugged Hermione before apparating to his and Ginny's flat, leaving Ron and Hermione alone for the first time since their meeting.

"Home then?" she asked quietly, smiling seductively in the dark light of the shining moon. Before she realized her hand entwined with Ron's as he spun them into a deathly squeezing apparition and was quickly released in front of their flat door.

She unlocked it quickly, throwing her coat on the hanger and flinging herself at Ron. His body caught hers effortlessly, holding her up as she kissed him fiercely, pulling off his shirt swiftly. He backed her into the bedroom, setting her on the bed as he pulled off her pants lightly, feeling his way to the hem of her shirt before pulling it off .

He sighed as he pressed his skin to hers, missing her warmth against him, missing everything she had for him. He unclasped her bra quickly, throwing it across the room before lightly kissing her free breasts. She moaned as his mouth found her sensitive flesh, her hips rising into his in want and need.

His fingertips brushed the light material of her knickers off of her, feeling her legs all the way down, Hermione whining in lack of touch. His pants slid off easily, their naked forms pressed together tightly, friction setting goose bumps aflame across their skin.

He slid into her easily, a deep moan escaping from both of their lips, he thrust into her slowly, meeting her fast rising hips.

"Please…" she moaned as her nails clawed his back lightly. He smiled, he missed being able to bring this Hermione out. The screaming, clawing, moaning Hermione he had spent many nights with, and most definetely without.

His pumps met hers in complete rhythm, moving fast and methodically. His lips met her neck, biting lightly as he licked her slightly wounded flesh. She screamed his name as climax drew nearer, her paces picking up frantically with his.

He moved her legs farther apart and angled himself slightly, hitting right where he knew she liked it. At this sudden change Hermione's eyes opened wide and dug into his. Her orgasm was fast on her heels but their eye contact stayed in place. He pumped inside of her deeper still, every time a whine was being produced from Hermione.

She screamed once more, tearing from his eyes to close them in ecstasy as she finally came. She caved in on him, her convulsions constricting him and making him climax as well. They fell into each other's arms, wrapped in sweat and skin. Once their breathing came back to normal Hermione moved on top of Ron, the crazy look in her eyes he only saw in moments like this.

"Let's do that again, except I'm on top this time." As she pushed him inside of her yet again none of them knew what had just happened. Though their lives were small in this existence, they always had each other, as the world spins madly on…

--

**Author's Note: **Reposted and Revised. Song by The Weepies. It just struck me as the perfect song for the two. Especially since Ron and Harry go off to become Aurors.


End file.
